Un pardon difficile à recevoir
by Kizuko Uchiha
Summary: "Pour toutes mes erreurs, pour tous les mots blessants, pour tous ces regards qui montrait un sentiment de je m'en foutisme, pour tout ce temps, pour toutes mes trahisons. Je te demande de m'excuser. Ma vie n'a que fait gâcher celle des autres, et elle a rendu la tienne insupportable." Deathfic et OS à nouveau SasuSaku avec NaruHina, ShikaTema, InoKiba et NejiTen en fond


_Bonsoir ~ (oui il est actuellement 22:39) me revoici avec un nouvel OS, encore une deathfic, je vais finir par croire que je ne suis douée que pour ça. ^^" enfin douée... le mot est grand. Cet OS est un peu plus long que l'autre, j'étais tentée commencer l'OS au moment du truc qui a choqué Sasuke (vous verrez je veux pas spoil x_x) mais ça aurait fait trop court. Pour la légende de la rivière, ne cherchez pas à comprendre je viens de terminer Yosuga no Sora et disons que cette anime m'a vraiment marqué (pas à cause du ecchi à la limite du hentai mais à cause du chara design x3). Brefff bonne lecture :)_

* * *

-Pff...

Sérieusement, lui, Sasuke, jaloux ? Mais de quoi! C'est lui qui avait repoussé tant de fois toutes ces filles fanatiques de son physique. Puis, il était froid et distant, et elles continuaient de l'adorer... Il ne les comprendrait jamais. Il avait beau les envoyer bouler elles adoraient ça! A croire qu'elles étaient toutes sadomaso...

Mais c'était pas ça qui l'agaçait, c'était Naruto. Leur rivalité n'était pas nouvelle, elle cachait même une grande amitié, mais là il le gonflait sérieusement. Sasuke shoota dans une pierre avec son pied, il continuait d'avancer en shootant dedans, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée et les nerfs à vif. Oui Naruto l'agaçait, beaucoup même ! Il comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas lâcher Hinata, c'est vrai qu'avec tout le temps qu'ils ont mis à se déclarer ces deux idiots, alors qu'elle vienne à leur entraînement pour passer du temps avec lui, d'accord, mais il faut que ça reste un entraînement. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas, le sérieux s'est vite envolé et Sasuke en avait eu vite marre. Sasuke avait alors ramassé son t-shirt avant de le jeter sur son épaule et de partir, laissant Naruto en plan. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé torse-nu dégoûlinant de sueur, les cheveux encore plus en pagaille que d'habitude et un air de tueur sur le visage en train de marcher d'un pas rageux dans la rue. Quelques rues encore et il serait chez lui. Soupirant pour la énième fois, il leva la tête au son de voix familières qui semblaient elles beaucoup s'amuser. Il fut surpris de voir Lee et Sakura rire de bon coeur ensemble, ils étaient tout les deux en yukata. L'Uchiha ne chercha pas à comprendre et continua sa route, sous un regard discret qui détaillait son torse avec envie. Arrivé devant chez lui, Sasuke remarqua une affiche qui annonçait le festival d'été. Il comprit alors le pourquoi du comment de la tenue de Lee et Sakura. Il irait y faire un tour plus tard, dans la rue menant au temple.

Il jeta ses affaires sur son lit et se glissa sous la douche. Il eu un déclic, Lee et Sakura enemble au festival d'été. C'était la chose la plus anormale qu'il soit. Il attrapa sa serviette avant de se sécher rapidement et d'enfiler son yukata pour se diriger vers le centre de Konoha. Il sentait les regards brûlants des filles qui se retournaient quand il passait. Ces regards ne l'atteignait plus, même s'ils étaient nombreux à reluquer le torse découvert du brun. Son yukata était tenu grace à une ceinture à la taille mais était très lache au niveau du buste, ce qui laissait une ouverture à ses muscles. Non déplaisant pour ces jeunes filles qui venaient de quitter l'adolescence...

Arrivé dans la rue des festivités il entendit son nom de l'autre bout de la rue. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Et merde...

Il se tourna pour faire face au blond accompagné de la détentrice du byakugan. Il soupira un "re" pendant que Neji, Tenten, Ino, Kiba Shikamaru et à son plus grand étonnement Temari apparaissaient derrière les deux tourtereaux. Il soupira de plus belle, la soirée promettait... Avec tout ces couples qui ne comptaient pas le lâcher avant le feu d'artifice pour aller se bécoter sur un rocher dans le petit bois. Parce que oui, Temari sortait avec Shikamaru, Ino avec Kiba (au plus grand soulagement de l'Uchiha) et Neji avec Tenten. Après diverses activités, aux alentours de minuit, le feu d'artifice débuta, comme prévu les couples disparurent rapidement. Sasuke se dirigea discrètement vers un petit pont rouge surplombant une rivière en évitant d'être remarqué par une de ces filles qu'il qualifiait d'en chaleur. Maudissant tous ces couples qui lui avaient gâché la soirée, il s'arrêta net, il était pire que stupéfait, abassourdi, bouche bée. Il se frotta les yeux et se retint de se gifler pour être sûr. Il s'approcha discrètement, non, pas d'erreur, Lee et la Haruno s'embrassaient.

Sasuke s'étouffa mais se reprit très rapidement, il était découvert. La jeune femme se tourna pour faire face à Sasuke qui avait du mal à garder son calme. La colère montait en lui, si il avait pensé dur comme fer qu'il n'était pas jaloux, il venait de comprendre qu'il l'était à l'instant même. Pourquoi et comment préférait-elle Lee, qu'elle avait toujours repoussé, à Sasuke qu'elle avait toujours aimé? Pourquoi était-ce Lee qui lui prenait son premier baisé? Sakura était à lui, c'est lui qu'elle adorait, personne d'autre.

Elle leva un sourcil pendant que Lee fixait, impassible, celui qui les avait coupé.

-Sasuke ? Sa voix montait dans les aigus, et ses yeux innocents cherchaient à comprendre dans ceux du possesseur du sharingan.

-Je connais mon prénom, lâcha t-il séchement.

-Elle ne t'a rien fait ni dit de mal pour que tu réagisses ainsi, Lee s'était avancé et positionné devant Sakura, tel un grand frère protégeant sa petite soeur en larmes qui venait de se faire embêter par des plus grand qu'elle.

-J't'ai pas causé l'ours, Sasuke avait posé sa main sur son katana, il l'avait fixé à sa ceinture avant de partir, il trouvait que ça complétait bien sa tenue. Il était furieux et mort de jalousie.

-Sasuke tu es... Le mot sortit difficilement de la gorge de la jeune femme. Jaloux...?

Même elle l'avait compris, mais où était donc son masque non émotionnel habituel ? Certainement pas en service. Des milliers de choses se passèrent dans la tête de Sasuke, ses yeux se transformèrent, des yeux de requin, ça bouche affichait un sourire qui faisait plus penser à un rictus et il riait doucement. Il leva finalement la tête.

-Oui Sakura je suis jaloux, tu es à moi, la mienne, je devais petre le premier, dans tous les domaines. Mais Lee m'a devancé.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement et Lee avait baissé sa tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

-Tu compte donc la prendre pour une marionette et dès qu'elle t'auras lassé tu l'aurais jeté, c'est ce que tu viens de dire.

L'uchiha lança un regard meurtrier à Lee qui le regardait de la mêm manière.

-Quoi ? Un sourire digne d'un psychopathe se forma sur le visage de Sasuke. Pour une fois que je fais preuve de sentiments, vous allez pas m'emmerder.

Il posa sa main sur sa tête et y crispa ses doigts. Il s'en rendait compte, il n'était pas totalement insensible à Sakura. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Il sortit le katana de son fourreau.

-Oui je suis jaloux, j'aime Sakura et cette vision me répugne, cracha t-il.

Il se lança sur Lee qui bloqua la lame tant bien que mal entre ses deux mains. Sasuke lachâ le katana de sa main droite tout en y exerçant la même pression et enfonça violemment sa main dans le ventre de Lee, il n'était pas doté du byakugan alors il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose, juste un petit moment d'inatention qui permit à Sasuke de retirer le katana de son emprise et d'asséner un coup au buste de Lee. Un trait rouge et profond barrait à présent le torse de Lee. Sakuraposa sa main sur sa bouche, elle était restée impuissante face à l'échange. Sasuke se tourna vers elle.

-Si je ne suis que du passé pour toi alors meurs. Il abatit la lame sur la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Tu es stupide...

Trop tard, Sakura était à terre. Sasuke s'agenouilla et s'approcha d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elle tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction.

-Il n'a plus aucun sentiment pour moi... Il aime une kunoichi, Gabrielle il me semble, qu'il a rencontré il y a peu et qui l'aime à la folie, c'était un sorte de...baisé d'adieu. Pour dire "voilà, c'est finit, tu restes ma petite soeur de coeur". Je ne pensais pas que tu nous verrais, et surtout que tu mettrais mon amour pour toi en question...

Il s'approcha encore pour finalement embrasser le front de la jeune fille, son souhait à elle depuis plusieurs années, puis il posa ses lèvres ur celles de la rose, son souhait à lui, personnel et égoïste. Il allait sûrement perdre la raison suite à son acte alors autant disparaître avec elle. Il récupéra son katana et vint se coucher près de Sakura, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

-S'il y a quelque chose après la mort je souhaiterais que tu m'excuses, pour tout, asbolument tout.

De sa main libre il enfonça l'arme dans son corps. Ils rendirent l'ame presque en même temps. Les médecins arrièvrent quelques minutes plus tard, alertés par des habitants qui étaient tombés par hasard sur la scène.

Lee s'en sortit par on ne sait par quel miracle, il raconta tout à ses amis qui étaient eux aussi arrivés. A la fin de son récit sacadé, ils tournèrent la tête vers un katana planté dans le col. Sasuke et Sakura ne s'y trouvaient plus.

-On dit que le premier être vivant et sorti de la rivière du Temple de Konoha, suivit par des milliers d'autres. On dit que le monde en est sortit, et que si l'on s'y baigne on peut renaître. Peut-être, les corps ont dérivés et Sasuke et Sakura ont renaquit dans un autre monde, expliqua timidement Hinata.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence finalement brisé par Neji.

-Et comment leurs corps se seraient déplacés pour franchir les trois mètres qui les séparent de l'eau


End file.
